Pretty Woman
by Marry-black
Summary: Warning grosse connerie et OOC!  bromance pas subliminale et slash très très subliminal aussi ; Clark a un problème, un gros problème, et ce soir il va voir la seule personne qu'il pense capable de le regler...et ses fils.


Hello le peuple!

Encore une fic défi, pour un anniversaire cette fois ci. Je ne dis pas les termes du défi ici parce que c'est en gros le résumé…juste qu'elle m'a demandé d'ajouter deux guests appearances (non je ne dirais pas qui vous verrez xD)

Warning : Cette fic est une grosse connerie, dont l'idée est venue passé minuit (ça veut tout dire), écrite dans le seul et unique but de délirer, et donc avec des persos relativement OOC, et peut être des problèmes de timeline, je ne suis PAS specialiste du DC-verse et j'ai surtout suivi les séries animées donc pas la peine de m'envoyer des flèches enflammées.

Je vais me refaire une culture et pis je referais une fic sérieuse (ou pas d'ailleurs, mais ptet moins OOC)

Ils sont toujours pas à moi!

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Clark se passa la main sur les yeux, et un long soupir passa ses lèvres. Il venait de boucler un article particulièrement long et était seul dans les bâtiments déserts du Daily Planet. Il termina de tout éteindre et sortit du bureau, plongeant la grande pièce dans le noir et verrouilla les portes, encore plus vouté qu'à l'accoutumé.<p>

Dix minutes de refléxion et nouveaux soupirs plus tard il était sur la route qui sortait de Metropolis et se dirigeait vers Gotham, alors que la nuit commençait à tomber. Les étoiles brillaient déjà quand il arriva aux portes du Wayne Manor, et ce ne fut qu'après avoir sonné à la porte qu'il se demanda pourquoi il était là. Bruce était peut-être occupé, sûrement à sauter partout sur les toits en cape noire, classe la cape noire soit dit en passant, même si lui n'avait pas vraiment besoin de passer inaperçu, autant rester coloré, bref toujours est-il qu'il débarquait comme une fleur au milieu de la soirée juste pour…pourquoi déjà? Se plaindre? Discuter? Prendre des leçons…? Il ne le savait pas lui-même.

Et il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'épiloguer là-dessus puisque la porte venait de s'ouvrir sur le visage très distinctif d'un majordome à la fine moustache.

"Bonsoir Alfred…hem…Bruce est là?"

Il se voyait retourné à 10 ans, à sonner chez un copain pour venir jouer avec lui…et son visage légèrement gêné de déranger à cette heure ne faisait rien pour arranger cette idée. Mais Alfred ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte et hocha simplement la tête.

"Maitre Bruce est dans la salle d'eau pour le moment mais je peux le prévenir de votre arrivée. Si vous voulez bien me suivre."

Clark se flagella mentalement, voilà, il allait déranger Bruce alors qu'il prenait sa douche, si ça se trouve il allait bientôt manger…mais quelle idée de venir sur un coup de tête comme ça aussi. Il suivit le majordome à contrecœur et attendit sagement derrière la porte qu'il lui indiqua, derrière laquelle il entendait distinctement l'eau couler. Alfred donna trois coups brefs à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Clark attendit sagement dans le couloir, jetant un œil au plafond plusieurs mètres au-dessus de lui, passant un pied sur l'épais tapis qui couvrait le parquet parfaitement ciré, et tenta de ne pas écouter ce qui se disait derrière la porte, mais malheureusement dans le silence du manoir il ne pouvait pas faire autrement…bah de toute façon il aurait été impoli d'aller plus loin et Bruce n'avait rien à lui cacher…normalement…en tout cas pas une discussion avec Alfred à son sujet.

"Monsieur Kent est ici monsieur, il souhaiterait vous voir."

Il entendit un chuchotement étouffé par le bruit de l'eau et que toute personne sans super ouïe n'aurait sûrement pas entendu, puis l'eau fut coupée et la voix de Bruce résonna comme s'il était à côté de lui.

"Clark? Je vais le voir, ou est-il?"

"Dans le couloir Monsieur."

A peine quelques secondes plus tard la porte se rouvrit pour laisser sortir Alfred suivi d'un Bruce drapé dans une petite serviette de bain, une autre passée autour des épaules. Clark haussa un sourcil, ce n'était pas du genre de son ami de se montrer autrement que parfaitement habillé, ou en costume de chauve-souris.

"Clark, c'est gentil de passer."

Fit-il sans s'arrêter de marcher, entrainant le kryptonien dans son sillage en direction de sa chambre. Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de tourner dans le couloir Clark entendit une nouvelle fois la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et se fermer mais se retint de tourner la tête, c'était sûrement Alfred qui venait faire un peu de ménage…

Le temps qu'il secoue la tête histoire de penser à autre chose ils étaient arrivés dans l'immense chambre et Clark s'asseyait sur le bord du lit qui pourrait au moins accueillir quatre personnes qui se connaissaient à peine avant de pousser un nouveau soupir. Bruce l'étudia un moment avant de froncer les sourcils.

"Ça va?"

"Nan…enfin si…enfin je sais pas vraiment pourquoi je suis venu ici…j'en ai juste marre."

"Marre?"

Le milliardaire haussa un sourcil avant de finir de s'essuyer les cheveux avec la serviette qui reposait toujours sur ses épaules et disparaitre derrière un paravent, pour en ressortir l'instant suivant en pantalon et chemise, le premier bouton de la dite chemise ouvert et sans cravate, histoire de rester décontracté, les cheveux parfaitement coiffés.

"Oui, marre, je veux dire…tout le monde adore Superman, ils le reconnaissent et tout, mais Clark…personne ne le voit, je veux dire j'ai passé la journée au Daily, j'ai sauvé un car d'écolier pendant ma pause déjeuner, j'ai fini 3 articles super importants et j'ai failli me faire enfermer dans le bureau parce que les gens avaient oublié que j'étais là. Lois ne m'a pas jeté un seul regard de la journée, et une petite grand-mère m'est passé devant à la boulangerie tout à l'heure…en plus cette même grand-mère j'ai sauvé son chat coincé sur un toit il y a deux jours!"

Bruce retint un petit sourire en coin et se contenta de venir tapoter l'épaule de son ami.

"Et donc tu es venu pour…?"

Clark lui lança un regard de chien battu.

"Me plaindre? Apprendre…toi tu as la classe en permanence…et les gens le retiennent Bruce Wayne…au moins autant que Batman"

Le susmentionné émit un petit rire étouffé. Les gens se souvenaient de Bruce Wayne surtout quand il fallait lui soutirer des sous pour une quelconque œuvre de charité plus ou moins officielle et plus ou moins charitable.

"Mais toi si on se souvient de toi, les gens vont finir par faire le rapprochement…"

"Ouais mais euh…"

"T'avais qu'à porter un masque, comme tout le monde…"

"mmmfblgn.."

"Pardon?"

Clark ne répondit rien, il savait bien que son air de Mr tout le monde habituel était le vrai masque, que c'était ça, son air un peu niais, ses épaules voutées, ses costumes trop grands et ses lunettes à triple foyers qui lui permettaient de pouvoir faire le mariole en collant sans que personne ne fasse le rapprochement…après tout, Clark il n'était pas si musclé, et puis il n'avait pas des beaux yeux profonds, et puis il n'était pas bien grand, et puis il était bien trop…gentil…enfin c'était Clark quoi, ce bon vieux Clark, ça ne pouvait pas être Superman.

Mais par moments, ça pouvait sérieusement agacer…surtout quand votre meilleur ami était un playboy milliardaire sur qui tout le monde se retournait.

Playboy qui secoua la tête et lui tendit la main pour qu'il se relève.

"Allez, on va dire qu'une fois de temps en temps ça peut pas te faire de mal…viens là"

Clark lui offrit un petit sourire et prit sa main, pas qu'il en ait besoin pour se relever, mais c'était pour être poli, et le suivit hors de la chambre pour passer une porte quelques mètres plus loin, porte qui donnait dans un immense dressing.

Le temps que Clark se dise que le dit dressing faisait bien la taille de son salon, un bruit de course en chaussettes lui fit tourner la tête vers la porte restée ouverte alors que Bruce ouvrait des placards pour montrer des dizaines de costumes à l'air terriblement chers, sûrement taillés sur mesures.

"Déjà, le costar beige marronasse trop grand avec la cravate bleue, va falloir les tomber. Tu fais à peu près la même taille que moi, ça devrait t'aller…"

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le bruit de pas se faisait plus fort et un jeune homme en jean et t-shirt noir débarqua dans la pièce.

"Papa tu…."

Il fut coupé dans son élan en voyant l'autre personne que son père adoptif dans la pièce. Ses grands yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent et son regard passa de l'un à l'autre pendant un moment.

"C'est…c'est Clark Kent…c'est superman! Ya Superman dans le dressing! Trop la classe! Pourquoi il est là?"

Ce fut au tour de Clark d'ouvrir de grands yeux étonnés.

"Bruce…tu lui as dit? Pour moi?"

"Ah non…c'est Tim quoi…"

"J'ai trouvé tout seul, après tout vous êtes moyennement discret, suffit de voir deux trois trucs et c'est évident, encore plus simple que pour Papa et Dick…"

Le milliardaire jeta un regard noir à son fils qui de toute façon n'avait d'yeux que pour le journaliste, apparemment surexcité par sa présence dans le dressing de son papa.

"Tim, Clark…Clark, Tim."

"Enchanté jeune homme."

Fit le journaliste en serrant chaleureusement la main du garçon, tout content d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui le reconnaissait…même si à bien y repenser ce n'était pas forcément une bonne nouvelle, surtout si un garçon aussi jeune avait fait la déduction par lui-même, mais ce soir ça faisait juste un peu de bien à l'égo.

Surtout à voir comme le dit jeune garçon le regardait, avec les yeux brillants d'un fan qui rencontre sa star de la chanson préférée dans son supermarché. Bruce eut un petit sourire amusé et passa une main dans les cheveux noirs pour faire revenir Tim à la réalité.

"…Et il est là pour faire une petite sortie entre hommes, et avant il faudrait le relooker un peu."

"J'ai entendu sortie entre hommes? Hey Clark!"

Clark se retourna à nouveau pour voir un troisième brun ténébreux aux yeux bleus entrer dans la pièce. Un garçon presque de la même taille que Bruce, plus fin cependant, mais qu'on devinait tout aussi musclé sous sa chemise bleue sombre, aux cheveux à l'air un peu humides coiffés avec les doigts, outre deux mèches qui retombaient devant son visage, et au sourire jovial alors qu'il venait serrer chaleureusement la main de Clark.

"Dick? Mais tu habites toujours ici toi?"

Le jeune homme récupéra sa main rapidement et laissa un petit blanc.

"Euh non…mais euh…ce soir je suis venu parce que…Alfred a fait de la soupe. Et elle est bonne la soupe d'Alfred… Et puis Tim avait besoin de conseils de quelqu'un qui sait vraiment y faire."

Ajouta-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux du Robin actuel.

"C'est n'importe quoi. Et de la soupe? C'est vrai? Moi je croyais qu'il y avait des choux de Bruxelles ce soir!"

S'exclama le jeune garçon en se tournant vers Alfred qui s'était matérialisé dans l'encadrement de la porte.

"Je le croyais aussi, Monsieur."

Répondit le majordome en repartant vers la cuisine, apparemment pour faire une assiette de soupe à Maitre Tim. Dick étouffa un petit rire et regarda ailleurs, vers le placard en l'occurrence, pour éviter le regard inquisiteur de Tim, alors que Bruce s'était mis à étudier le contenu de ses placards, restant à l'écart de leurs petites querelles familiales.

Dick rejoint son mentor devant le placard et jeta un œil critique à Clark.

"Alors c'est quoi l'idée? Relooker Mr SuperMâle?"

"Apparemment Bruce veut m'emmener en soirée…donc oui c'est nécessaire."

"Une soirée? Cool! Je viens!"

"Han! Moi aussi je veux venir! Papa!"

Bruce poussa un soupir et se tourna vers son fils, un pantalon à la main.

"Non. On va sûrement aller dans un club, et les enfants ne sont pas autorisés à entrer."

"Mais, tu l'achètes le club et puis voilà…"

Bruce leva les yeux au ciel et retourna à sa recherche de vêtements sans répondre, alors que Clark offrait un sourire désolé au jeune garçon. C'était vrai qu'un club n'était pas l'endroit pour un jeune garçon, même dans le carré VIP ou Bruce avait sans aucun doute ses accès, même si le jeune garçon en question était Robin.

Voyant que personne ne lui répondait, Tim croisa les bras et s'assit dans un coin de la pièce, un œil sur les trois adultes en pleine séance de relooking. Bruce tendait un pantalon, une chemise et une veste à Clark et se retournait vers un nouveau placard dans lequel s'étendait une multitude de cravates sur un rack.

Clark jeta un œil autour de lui et finit par se changer au milieu de la pièce, après tout ils en avaient sûrement vu d'autres… il posa son propre costume sur le côté et enfila les vêtements de son ami, qui comme il avait deviné lui allait parfaitement bien.

Alors qu'il finissait de boutonner le dernier bouton de la chemise Bruce venait lui nouer une fine cravate de soie autour du cou et lui remis son col correctement. Dick recula d'un pas et le regarda d'un œil critique, une petite moue dubitative sur les lèvres.

"Nan ça ne va toujours pas"

Clark haussa un sourcil alors qu'une petite voix s'éleva d'un coin de la pièce, de derrière une bd.

"Je serais vous j'écouterais pas les conseils modes d'un type qui a osé un jour sortir dans la rue en slip à écailles."

Dick se retourna vivement vers son petit remplaçant qui n'avait pas levé les yeux de sa bande dessiné.

"Hey! …c'était la mode à l'époque."

Tim émit un petit rire sans répondre et Dick se retourna vers les deux adultes qui retenaient leurs sourires. Le premier Boy Wonder grogna et partit fouiller dans un tiroir pour en sortir une paire de lunettes de soleil à montures fines et rectangulaires, qu'il échangea avec les triples foyers en plastique de Clark. Avant que le susnommé ne puisse les mettre il se planta devant lui et lui passa savamment les mains dans les cheveux, histoire de déranger un peu la coupe d'écolier anglais, et tenter d'en faire quelque chose d'un peu plus moderne, en évitant de faire apparaitre la petite mèche sur son front.

Quelques minutes de farfouillage artistique plus tard Clark ne ressemblait plus à un écolier anglais mais avait quasiment la même coupe que son coiffeur attitré, qui apparemment ne savait pas en faire d'autres. Bruce en une demi seconde rendit toute la chose un poil plus classe et Clark finit par chausser les lunettes de soleil.

Les deux hommes reculèrent d'un pas, même Tim leva les yeux de derrière son livre. Clark était en costume noir qui effectivement tombait beaucoup mieux que le sien, qui laissait montrer sa musculature relativement impressionnante, la chemise blanche ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination, et la cravate toute fine donnait une touche de sophistication sans donner un côté snob. Les lunettes rectangulaires soulignaient sa mâchoire volontaire et la nouvelle coupe de cheveux le faisait passer pour plus jeune qu'il n'était. Il se tenait parfaitement droit et passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'air un peu gêné mais visiblement ravi.

Bruce avait croisé les bras et affichait un air assez satisfait de sa prestation, et Dick hochait doucement la tête en détaillant leur cobaye de haut en bas.

"Fiou…pas mal…enfin je veux dire…je serais une nana…enfin bref je vais chercher une veste."

Fit-il en filant hors de la pièce avant de s'embrouiller un peu plus dans sa phrase. De manière totalement innocente il buta sur la jambe de Tim qui venait à nouveau d'émettre un petit rire moqueur. Bruce lutta contre le sourire amusé qui menaçait de s'afficher sur ses traits et posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami et le tourner vers un immense miroir.

Clark s'étudia longuement et comprit l'émoi de Dick, en effet il était plutôt classe, et d'ailleurs maintenant il aurait sans peine pu passer pour le frère de Bruce, qui était en train de nouer une cravate autour de son cou avant d'enfiler une veste noire.

Alors que Clark continuait de s'admirer, un jeune homme qui avait posé sa BD et enfilé une veste noire par-dessus son t-shirt.

"Bon alors? On y va?"

Dans le miroir Bruce fixa son fils en plissant les yeux, sans rien répondre.

"Eeeeh! T'as pas le droit de faire ça sans le costume!"

"…"

"Okay okay je vais dans ma chambre."

Tim partit en trainant les pieds alors que Dick revenait dans la pièce, totalement habillé et prêt à partir. Les trois hommes sortirent et partirent en direction du club choisi par Bruce, dans une de ses multiples voitures. Clark était définitivement heureux, même si le lendemain il redeviendrait Clark L'Invisible, au moins ce soir il pourrait être vu sans avoir besoin de mettre un slip par-dessus des collants.

Ou pas.

A peine étaient-ils entrés dans le club que la grande majorité des regards étaient tourné vers eux. Quasiment toutes les femmes, et pas mal d'hommes aussi, certains parce que leurs femmes, amies, conquête ou futur conquête du soir venait de se détourner d'eux pour regarder vers l'entrée, et d'autres non.

Cependant il s'en rendit compte très vite, les regards n'étaient pas sur eux trois mais un seul. Et les jeunes femmes qui venaient accoster Bruce sans leur jeter un seul regard confirmèrent très vite cette première impression. Clark fronça les sourcils un moment jusqu'à ce Dick lui tapote l'épaule affectueusement.

"Ah oui j'avais peut-être oublié de te prévenir. Si tu veux être vu…sors pas avec lui."

* * *

><p>FIN!<p>

oui c'était du grand n'importe quoi, mais review quand même please ^^


End file.
